Norman
Norman (ノーマン, Nōman) is one of the main protagonists of The Promised Neverland. Like all the other children, he is an orphan. History Norman was born on March 2034 and was raised with the other orphans of Plantation 3. During his time at the plantation he became close friends with Emma and Ray. Several years prior to the events of the series, he along with Emma and Ray went to the forbidden gate. However, the trio decided to to head back to the house. At his departure from the plantation Norman looked surprised when he was shipped. Izabelle stated in chapter 30 that Norman died. Appearance Norman has short pale hair with blue faded eyes, he wears the standard orphanage uniform. Personality Norman is a calm, optimistic, polite, friendly, and intellectual boy. One of his trademark assets was his relaxed expression and smiling with his enemies, as he did in situations of conflict with Sister Krone and Mama Izabella. Norman shows no grudge against anyone, as he forgave Don almost instantly after he physically harmed him. He obeyed the orders Mama Isabella gave and constantly helped her in the kitchen while unconditionally continues to love and respect her. He also trusts and believes in all the children of the orphanage, As being one of the eldest brothers for his siblings, he constantly showed his affection by means of playing and spending time with them. Norman is willing to do anything for those he loves. Rather than choosing the opportunity to live, he chose to sacrifice himself so that Emma, Ray, Don, and Gilda could escape with all the children on the farm. Thus, putting his life before their will to survive with them. Norman is one of the most intelligent child in Grace Field House, having a perfect grade in Litany of Intelligence Tests. He likes to apply what he learns to his day to day activities, even in a simple game of tag. With this at hand, he is known to be strategic, analytic, rational, possesses logical deductive skills, and even apathetic, to the point that he saw no problem in killing Sister Krone and Izabella so they can escape. Unlike Ray, even though it's almost impossible to get away with all the kids, Norman does not give up on finding a way to get away with all the kids, or even have to die for it to happen. Skills and Abilities 'Intelligence' Being one of the top ranked orphan (in other words: premium quality) of the orphanage, Norman is an intelligent and logical strategist. He is noted in chapter 1 as being the "genius" among them, putting him on top in the ranking of intelligence. Norman was one of the few to ace in the orphanage's tests and was the only person to decipher out Ray being Izabella's spy. He can easily plan his actions in advance and he anticipates on other's actions. He demonstrates this intellectual prowess and foresight by calculating every plan to the finest detail, which allowed him to formulate the ultimate gambit for escape. He also discovered that the Promised Pen won't access other pages unless its on the location. Trivia * Norman's dominant hand is left. https://i.redd.it/3al6mbtisk4y.png References Site Navigation Category:Orphans Category:Unknown Category:Shipped Out